the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Clues to the Treasure
This is a list of clues to the Cup of Ankh/Immortality. The First Clue Fabian and Nina found a painting of a girl in the attic, where Nina used her locket to open the hidden door. On the back of the portrait, they found a set of three Egyptian hieroglyphics written in in the corner. Riddle: None Solution:The hieroglyphics translate to "underneath the eighth stair (the second hieroglyphic)". When Nina pries up the eighth stair on the staircase and yanked off the top part of the step, her and Fabian found a key. They later found that the key lead to opening the box filled with the cylinders of Sarah's voice in the attic. The Second Clue Location: Fabian and Nina use the key from the first clue to open a box in the attic. They find a set of old phonographic cylinders and a puzzle box. As they listen to them, they hear a little girl talking into the phonographic cylinder. Riddle: "When daytime ends at midday through the tears of glass the eye shall see" Solution: The phonographic cylinders are the diary of Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, as a record of her past. The puzzle box can only be opened with the correct combination and contains a riddle. But in a later episode Fabian accidentally drops the puzzle box and Nina pulls it apart revealing it's riddle. The Third Clue Location: The previous riddle leads them to restore the chandelier and the sun shines through the stain glass window in the main entry hall and in the attic. The chandelier glows green and sends light to a panel and Nina opens it with her locket Riddle ''': "Ket is the place to find and there in the flames you must look behind]" '''Solution: "When daytime ends" means sunset. There's a stain glass window with a sunset shown in it in the attic. There is also a stain glass window in the main entry. "Tears of glass" refers to the chandelier in the main entry. At midday, the sunlight shines through both the stain glass window and the chandelier. When focused through the glass bulbs in the chandelier, the sunlight shines directly on a panel in the main entry, which is opened with the Eye of Horus. A puzzle piece is inside it which is very skinny. And it's jewel can be removed to reveal the riddle inside. The Fourth Clue﻿ Location ''': Cellar '''Riddle: A set of numbers Solution: From the previous riddle "Ket" means "place of fire" in Egyptian. Nina thinks it means a fireplace, but it actually refers to an oven in the kitchen that no one can figure out how to open. The oven is opened by Nina's necklace "Eye of Horus" and it reveals a passage leading down to the cellar. In the cellar there is a large tethering ring with numbers on the inside of the ring. The Fifth Clue Location: The riddle is hidden behind the 1922 panel on the sarcophagus Riddle:"Beleathered and clasped the one place where 'yesterday' ''always follows 'tomorrow'"'' Solution: The most common numbers on the ring are 1, 9, and 2. With the 2 used twice, they form 1922, the year the House was named Anubis. A panel in the living room has "1922" ''written on it. Behind it is the next clue. The Sixth Clue '''Location': The dictionary where the riddle below was found in the school library. Riddle: "Under the eyes of Horus a globe and hollow lie, two right for eternity but just one left to die" Solution: The word from the previous riddle "yesterday" always comes after the word "tomorrow" in a dictionary. The answer is a leather Arabic dictionary with a clasp on it. Inside it is a hollowed out area. It has a riddle written on it in invisible ink, which is revealed by Nina's flashlight. The Seventh Clue '' '' Location : Inside the hollow handle of the stair case. It's riddle is found inside the Ankh piece found in the handle. Riddle : "My father's father stands tall, his face and hands together turn circles around Isis and Osiris and Horus the son reveals me" Solution : The banister of the stairway has several Eyes of Horus carved into it. The handles at the end are globe shaped. By turning the hollow one two times to the right, it opens to reveal a puzzle piece, but if you turn it to the left once, it locks and can never be opened again. It contains an Ankh piece, which Victor confiscates. A code can be put in to which then it opens revealing another riddle for the next Ankh piece. The Eighth Clue ' ' Location : Inside the grandfather clock Riddle : "Awaken the voice." Solution : The previous riddle refers to a grandfather clock. "My father's father" ''means grandfather. ''"His hands together turn circles around Isis and Osiris (the moon and the sun)." The Egyptian god Horus is represented by the triangle, which can be formed by the hands of a clock when they point to three o clock, which causes a panel in the clock to open. However, the panel had contained the Ankh piece that Victor had already discovered, so it was empty. And this piece is similar to the previous one which also opens when a code is put in and it revealed a message on the wall which says "Awaken the voice."﻿ The Ninth Clue Location : Inside the fake phonographic cylinder Riddle : "To find the secrets of the past look beyond this world through glass" Solution : The previous riddle refers to the voice on the phonographic cylinders. The blank cylinder that made the screeching sound when Fabian and Nina attempted to play it turned out to be fake and there was a clue hidden inside it. The Tenth Clue Location : Appears on the surface of the moon when focused on the telescope in a certain way. Riddle: "Unleash the power, light your way. Find the demisphere hidden below." Solution: The previous riddle lead's Fabian to figure out that "beyond this world through glass" means using a telescope where a riddle appears on the surface of the moon when focused The Eleventh Clue Location: The sixth Ankh is hidden at the base of the chandelier when Nina opened it, a piece of paper fell out and the Ankh Riddle: "Inside the core of my enemy's pride is where the final relic hides" Solution: The previous riddle means that the demisphere is the bottom of the chandelier. The house leads Nina to it and when she removes it, a piece of paper falls out and it's the riddle for the final Ankh piece. The Twelfth Clue Location: Corbierre's neck Riddle:None (This was the last Ankh piece) Solution: The previous riddle hidden below the chandelier refers to Corbierre, Victors "pride and joy". Nina removes his head and a piece is inside that reads, "END". The Cup of Ankh All seven clues make up the "The Cup of Ankh." The cup was forged by the Egyptian god Anubis, but a high priestess named Amneris stole it from him. In retaliation, he broke the cup into seven pieces, rendering it powerless until such a time as it could be reassembled and restored. Only someone descended from Amneris could reassemble the cup. This Person would be known by the fact that they were born on the seventh hour of the seventh day of the seventh month (July 7 at 7:00 AM). The Cup can only be assembled on the chosen hour of the chosen day, which only comes once every 25 years. Once assembled, anyone who drinks the Elixir of Life from the Cup of Ankh will become immortal. However, the consequence of this is that once you become immortal, one of seven predetermined individuals known as The Seven Acolytes will die, because one life must exchanged for another. Category:Clues Category:Season 1 Category:House of Anubis Category:Egyptian Artifacts Category:Objects